Temporal
by Drix Potter Malfoy
Summary: Harry e Gina começam e terminam um namoro o que será deles? Uma songfic com a músia Temporal da Pitty. Garanto que a história é melhor que o resumo. Deixem rewies please!


**Temporal - Pitty**

Chega simples como um temporal

Parecia que ia durar

Tantas placas e tantos sinais

Já não sei por onde caminhar

Harry estava deitado em sua cama de dossel, em Hogwarts. Todos já haviam dormido, mas Harry não conseguia. Todas as vezes que fechava os olhos, se lembrava do rosto de Gina Weasley, então se lembrava daquele dia em que tudo aconteceu:

— _Gina não podemos continuar a namorar. – disse Harry sério, com um grande peso no coração._

— _Mas Harry porque? Estávamos nos dando tão bem – perguntou Gina com os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas._

— _Não dá Gina, sinto muito, mais se continuarmos a namorar algo pode lhe acontecer e eu não quero isso._

— _Mas Harry…_

— _Não tem mas Gina, é perigoso demais._

— _Ah, então é assim é? Você não vai viver, não vai ser feliz, só por causa de Você-Sabe-Quem? Então pode continuar sozinho pelo resto da vida, já que sua vida só depende das vontades _dele_. Então ADEUS, ATÉ NUNCA MAIS!_

_Harry se encostou na parede do corredor e continuou a olhar para Gina que corria para a sala de aula._

E quando olhei no espelho

Eu vi meu rosto e já não reconheci

E então vi minha história

Tão clara em cada marca que tava ali

Depois desse dia, Harry ficou cada vez mais sem saber o que fazer. Sentia um grande vazio no seu coração por ter acabado o seu namoro por causa daquele maldito Voldemort. Mas tinha de ser assim, já que no final não sabia se seria o assassino ou a vítima. Rony tinha se afastado dele por ter terminado o namoro, e o olhava feio todas as vezes que se encontravam nas classes ou nos corredores.

Harry se levantou da cama e se olhou no espelho, podia ver claramente sua cicatriz ali. A única coisa que o impedia de ser feliz, a única coisa que o deixava entre a vida e a morte. Se não tivesse aquela cicatriz poderia viver bem melhor. Se não houvesse profecia poderia ter seus pais ali com ele sem nada que o impedisse de viver sentir algo que ele nunca recebeu, carinho.

Se o tempo hoje vai depressa

Não tá em minhas mãos

Cada minuto me interessa

Me resolvendo ou não

Quero uma fermata que possa fazer

Agora o tempo me obedecer

Harry não queria mais aquele clima. Queria conversar com Gina, tinha de fazê-lo se não iria enlouquecer. A saudade o matava a cada dia. Então resolveu descer para o Salão Comunal. Já que era de madrugada ninguém estaria lá, então poderia pensar no que fazer e como fazer para falar com Gina na manhã seguinte. Chegando no Salão Comunal havia uma pessoa sentada na poltrona em frente a lareira, Harry sabia que era Gina, pois quem mais teria aqueles cabelos cor de fogo.

— Gina…

Gina se assustou a ouvir aquela voz e se virou para trás para ter certeza se era ele mesmo.

— Ah, é você – disse ela como se nem ligasse que fosse ele, mas o seu coração ligava. Desde aquele dia Gina se fazia de durona mas não conseguia mais resistir a ficar longe dele.

— Gina precisamos conversar, eu sei que eu te magoei…

— Não Harry, você não me magoou, só me mostrou o quanto você é fraco – disse Gina sem encará-lo. Harry se aproximou e se sentou do lado de Gina, encarando-a.

— Gina também não é assim, tem uma coisa que eu ainda não lhe contei… e não me interrompa – completou ele quando viu Gina abrindo a boca – você se lembra daquele dia no Ministério da Magia?

Gina se assustou quando ele se referiu a aquela noite, na noite em que Sirius morreu. Harry nunca havia dito uma única palavra sobre aquela noite, sempre fugia do assunto e agora do nada estava falando. Gina concordou com a cabeça e Harry continuou.

— Então… sabe a profecia? Ela havia se quebrado, mas…

— Mas… - interrompeu Gina. Ele parecia que não conseguia falar sobre aquilo, parecia que algo o impedia. Harry olhou pra Gina, estava sentindo um nó na garganta não sabia como dizer aquilo, então começou a falar tudo muito rápido, pois se falasse rápido seria menos doloroso.

— A profecia se quebrou, mas foi a profª Trelawney que a tinha feito para Dumbledore. E… naquela mesma noite Dumbledore me disse o que dizia a profecia. E resumindo a profecia foi feita antes de eu nascer, essa profecia se encaixava em dois garotos, no caso eu e o Neville, só que como Voldemort só sabia parte da profecia acabou por me escolher, já que eu era sangue-ruim e Neville puro-sangue. A profecia dizia que aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima... nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês... e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece... e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar...

— Então é por isso que você terminou o nosso namoro, você temia que pudesse…

— Exatamente, não queria que você sofresse por minha causa, e tenho medo que você acabe morrendo igual a Sirius.

— Ah Harry… você acha mesmo que eu ia te deixar em paz. Eu gosto demais de você para te abandonar agora.

E só então, eu deixo

Os medos e as armas pra trás

Então os dois se beijaram, e decidiram que iriam cuidar um do outro para que nenhum dos dois morresse. Os dias que se seguiram foram os melhores na vida de Harry, que parecia bem mais feliz do que jamais esteve. Rony voltou a falar com ele e tudo voltou ao normal.

FIM


End file.
